the balence kids
by Artherdentandmarvin12345
Summary: its about gods and godesses


We have one mission and one mission only, to protect the weak and the world and with the power of alcot, alcot being the power of all existence, we are the 7. we are the power of 7 and our mission is to protect protect only so here is our story of the world of alcot

magik-hey guys lets go see what's going on in the mall

static-you know I hate malls

cooper-come on lets go to the mall

static-no I hate malls you know that

green-static lighten up a bit common

blaze-I will not go either because I always get lost in the mall

static-I will just sit here and eat my carrots

cooper-static you're addicted to carrots

static -I know I love carrots

cooper-we will go to the carrot store in the mall

static-really theres a store committed to carrots!

magik-yep there is and its filled will carrots

static-I am going and thats final

musik-common lets go I am going to the music store

magik-ok static we will go in only two groups ok static will take one group and I will take another

static-ok lets go *starts the car* carrots here we come.

magik-*starts the car* lets go

-1 hour later-

static-CARROTS *charges at the mall *

CARROTS CARROTS CARROTS

magik-he loves his carrots

cooper-yes he does especially the bagged ones at school

green-where is static charging to? oh ya the "carrot store"

static-WHERE IS THE CARROT STORE

magic-really there is no carrot store

static-fine I will with musik to the music store maybe get a guitar I need to pratice on one not the crummy one at my house

cooper-wouldn't you rather come with me

static-why? where are you going.

cooper- to the ice cream store

static-I don't like ice cream

(by the way nobody is dating in this story)

cooper-ok :(

static-common

bucher-put your hands up lady

static-you better not touch her or else

bucher-or else what

static-or *walking closer* in a matter of seconds you will be in a pile of smitherince and you will surely die.

bucher-ok touch

static-you asked for it *shoots a bolt of lightning at the guy*

bucher-who are you

static-we are the 7

green-really the 7 sorry I am green this is static the girl you touch is cooper thats musik an shes magic and blaze,scill,and tough

musik-I think he likes you

cooper-who

musik-static

cooper-nonnonononononon

musik-did you see the why he protected you?

cooper-*blushes*

musik-huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh :) youuuuuuuu

cooper-nonononononononon I do not

musik-yooooououououou have aaaaa

cooper-*puts hands over musiks mouth*

yes I do but don't tell anybody ok

skatic-what's going on oh copper hey I was thinking that maybe we could maybe go to a movie together *blushes*

cooper-hey your face is red

static-what it is *blushes some more*

cooper-yes I will

static-ok *and like 4 yards away jumps in the air yelling yesyesyes*

musik-he likes you come on lets go to the movies

static-hey I thought maybe you could pick what do you want to go to

cooper-hmhmhmhmhmhmh how about….. bruce almighty.

static-ok

cooper-that was fun

static-yep ohh one minute *phone call* yes.. ok… ya ok...fine

I got to go but before I go I have to give you some thing *hands her a box* don't get your hopes up ok maybe ok bye *and runs off*

cooper-*opens the box* the note says I like you maybe you want to be my GF

musik-he said maybe don't get your hopes up

cooper-omgomgogmogmomgomgogmogmogmg totaly

-the next day-

cooper-hey statik

statik-hey hows it going want a cup of coffee

cooper-yes hey about the note….

statik-I said maybe ok you might whant to know some things about me before us happens ok

static tells cooper everything except for a few things

cooper-you're right but still my answer is still yes

static-ok but i'm warning you ok we can be friends you know not that ok I hope you understand we can be just like a little over friends not gf and bf

ok

cooper-I understand ok

static-thank you

cooper-ysyyayyaayayyayyayayaya ok see you tomorrow.*and gose away.*

static-ya tomorrow maybe there will not be a tomorrow have you ever considered that

musik-well

cooper-don't want to talk about it

musik-ohh thats to bad I thought he liked you.

cooper-he does just he doesn't think it will work out


End file.
